Certain mobile applications that are utilized in mobile computing environments are designed to provide communications with remote servers (sometimes referred to as servers on the “cloud”). For example, when applications and services on a mobile device prepare to deliver data to a server on the cloud, a connection to the server is opened, and the connection is often encrypted. For example, communication protocols such as HTTPS, TCP, SSL, etc., can be used for secure communications between the mobile device and servers on the cloud. The process of opening, encrypting, sending, and closing multiple, uncoordinated messages from the mobile device to the server can require extra overhead, increase latency, cause excess battery drain on the mobile device, and unnecessarily consume data.